


Lovesong (You Make Me Feel Like I Am Home Again)

by AceQueenKing



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Adopted Children, Babies, Comfort, F/F, Family Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5056921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceQueenKing/pseuds/AceQueenKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are times in her dreams when Panne is still running, still terrified by the beat of her heart song.</p><p>But when she awakens with Robin's head on her shoulder and her arms wrapped around Panne's side, Panne knows peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesong (You Make Me Feel Like I Am Home Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abarero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/gifts).



When she look around her, she sees blood.

There's blood on the ground, in her eyes, and on the sword of the man in the kitchen, who looks at her and mouths just one word – _kit_ – and then she's running on unsteady toddler legs, sprinting, but she falls on the slick floors, her hands coated with red and her heart pounding, pounding as heavy and fast as the steady thump of the soldier's boots on the ground.

And then she hears the sound of steel leaving its scabbard and shudders, knowing that the warren is at its end, its song gone out, and she opens her mouth to beg for her life, but nothing comes out and -- 

* * *

 

She awakens with a ragged gasp.

The dream, _again_.

Robin mumbles into her shoulder, arms tightening reflexively over her mate's fur. “Same dream?”  
  
“Yes.” Panne leans back into the comforting embrace. She does not spare a look back at Robin, for the concerned face of her love is one that she knows well.

“Wanna talk?”

“No.” Panne pets her mate's hands, which squeeze her own in response. “It's fine. Just an old memory.”  
  
“'m sorry.” Robin nuzzles her shoulder, and she closes her eyes, listening to Robin's beautiful, calm heart, gently beating.

“Don't be.” Robin's hand traces her own, an intimate gesture that makes heart own heart beat faster. “Go back to sleep. It will be morning soon enough, my brightest day.”

“Mmm,” Robin says, her heart beating a bit faster. “You sure?”  
  
“Yes. I am fine.” She smiles; even after two years, it still hurts a bit to do so. “You're here with me, are you not? That is enough.”  
  
“'s some carrots in the pantry,” Robin half yawns into her shoulder. “If you can't sleep and don't want to wake me.”  
  
“...Thank you,” she says, stil touched by the thoughtfulness of her mate. “Goodnight, Robin.”

“Night.” She feels Robin smile into her back – the soft stretch of Robin's pert mouth pressed into her shoulder - and feels her own widening in return.

She closes her eyes in the bed, listens to the soft and slow music of Robin's heart as she waits to return to her dreams, beating a sweet but determined melody. Human hearts are slower than taguels, but no less powerful, she thinks.

If you had told her ten years ago that she would come to live with a human, let alone mate with one, well -- the future is an unpredictable thing. 

She smiles, thinking of their adventures, and waits for sleep, but it does not come.

But that, too, is fine – she has been through worst nights than this, nights where she has woken afraid and alone.

Now, two years after Grima's defeat, Robin lays asleep in their quarters, Robin's hands curled around her sides, Robin's mouth open and drooling on her shoulder, and Panne knows peace.

That does not mean, however, that Panne has relaxed in her vigilance when it comes to the safety of her warren. 

She turns to watch Robin's sleeping face; her mate murmurs a sleepy puff of protest as she wiggles, but taguel are good at maneuvering and her human mate, in the end, adjusts.

She cups Robin's cheek with her hand, smiling a bit as the steady thump of her heart echoes through her ears.

For the first few months, she had dared to glance back at that sleeping face frequently – humans slept often, far more than taguel, and there had been a time when she had been afraid that perhaps Robin, like her kin, would vanish abruptly, hale and hearty one day, and gone the next.

But Robin has survived Grima's blood, the familiar heart beating on, and Panne has not lost her second warren, which has grown exponentially in the past two years.

As if on cue, she hears the familiar soft sigh of a sleeping – but wakening – child, who sighs softly as their stomach grumbles.

Yarne, she thinks. Always first to rise, and first to want to eat.

But where Yarne goes, his sister is never far behind, and she hears Morgan begin to stir only a mere second later, and knows that morning has arrived.

She slips from her lover's arms to minimum grumbling, silenced when she presses a kiss to Robin's sleeping cheek, and walks the short distance to the cradle at the other side of the room.

Morgan is still mostly asleep, eyes fitfully closed even as her ears perk to the sound of her mother's heartbeat drawing near.

Yarne, however, is fully awake, his hand outstretched hungrily, eyes wide. He coos loudly as she picks him up, pressing him against her chest so that he can hear the beat of her heart, so that he can know the song of their kin.

Of course they are not, technically, related – but that does not matter. They will forge new paths, new connections; and, more importantly, they will do so together.

“Good morning, song of my heart,” she whispers. For a taguel child, whispering is enough, and Yarne's ears perk up at the sound of her words. “What sort of adventures will you have today?”

Yarne's hands grip her tightly in response, tightly enough she can secure him with one hand behind his back before waking his sister, rubbing her hands over the child's belly.

Morgan sighs happily, agreeable, as she opens her eyes, before giving her mother a quick and gurgling smile. She reaches out a hand down her brother, and Panne knows that it will never matter whether or not the two infants they have rescued are truly taguel siblings, for the song in their hearts will always be the same.

“Are you going to get your sister in trouble?” She whispers. “Or will it be the other way around this time?”  
  
Yarne gives her a gummy grin.

She carefully picks up Morgan, who clings to her ears as Yarne does, and rejoices in her treasures: her arms full of her warren, their soft heartbeats a beautiful melody.

She hearts Robin awaken slowly; first her gentle yawn, and then the soft rustle of their bedsheets being parted, and finally the soft tap of bare feet on their floor.

“This is a nice sight to wake up to,” Robin murmurs, yawning, her hands gently relieving Panne of Morgan, who squeaks a pleased cry for her mother before folding her hands in Robin's hair.

“They are hungry,” Panne whispers softly, and Yarne gives her an exuberant squeak of his own as she pets his ears gently. “I thought perhaps we could make – “  
  
“Carrot cake?” Robin grins and kisses her cheek. “I know it's your favorite breakfast, and we've got time to make it.”

“Yes,” she whispers, bouncing Yarne in her arms. “We do.”

Two years after Grima's defeat, she's still getting used to being able to set her own schedule.

And as they walk together into their kitchen and she listens to the soft melody that make up the heartbeats of her family, Panne prays that their heart song will continue on and on.

The melody of her second warren is different than the first, but it is no less beautiful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Panne's ability to hear heartbeats is taken from her support conversations with the Avatar where she remarks that the Avatar's heart has calmed.
> 
> Panne is my favorite character in awakenings, and when I saw this on the pinch hitter treats list I let out a great squeal of joy and knew I had to write it because, well, how could you refuse writing Panne and Robin having a sleepy morning wake-up with adorable adopted babies?


End file.
